prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Joanna Pyłat
Dr Joanna Krystyna Pyłat (ur. w Słupsku) – historyk, publicystka, poetka. Autorka licznych artykułów, książek i map historycznych.Prodziekan wydziału humanistycznego Polskiego Uniwersytetu na Obczyźnie w Londynie. W latach 2007-2012 wicedyrektor Instytutu Kultury Europejskiej PUNO w Londynie. Stypendystka Polskiego Ośrodka Naukowego Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego w Londynie. Wybrane publikacje i artykuły * Joanna Pyłat, Friends of Poland. A short history, London 2012. * Joanna Pyłat: PUNO Polski Uniwersytet na Obczyźnie, Pułtusk-Londyn 2010, ISBN 978-83-7549-123-4 * Joanna Pyłat, Jan Ciechanowski, Andrzej Suchcitz: General Władysław Anders soldier and leader of the free Poles in exile, Londyn 2008, ISBN 1-904623-13-1. * Joanna Pyłat: General Anders. Patron of education and culture in exile 1941–1970, w: General Władysław Anders soldier and leader of the free Poles in exile… * Joanna Pyłat: Inicjatywy i kierunki działania polskich środowisk emigracyjnych w Londynie w latach 2004–2008. Zarys sytuacji, w: II Kongres Polskich Towarzystw Naukowych na Obczyźnie, PAU, Kraków 2010, ISBN 978-83-7676-049-0 * Joanna Pyłat: Zarys działalności Polskiego Uniwersytetu na Obczyźnie w Londynie, w: Problemy historii wojskowości w kraju i na obczyźnie po wrześniu 1939 roku. Studia historyczne i politologiczne, Gorzów Wielkopolski 2010, ISBN 978-83-930278-3-5 * Joanna Pyłat: W służbie nauki – Rzecz o działalności prezesów PTNO: Tadeusza Brzeskiego i Tadeusza Sulimirskiego, w: Rocznik PTNO, nr LII, Londyn 2010, s. 62-79. * Joanna Pyłat: Finansowy wkład Polskich Oddziałów Wartowniczych w Niemczech w życie naukowe i kulturalne emigracji niepodległościowej, w: Polskie Oddziały Wartownicze przy armii amerykańskiej w latach 1945–1989, praca pod red. M. Mazanek-Wilczyńskiej, P. Skubisza, H. Walczaka, IPN Szczecin 2011, s. 225-235, ISBN 978-83-61336-17-4 * Joanna Pyłat: Zarys Historii Polskiego Uniwersytetu na Obczyźnie, w: 70 lat Polskiego Uniwersytetu na Obczyźnie, Londyn 2009. * Joanna Pyłat: Opiekun edukacji i kultury na wychodźstwie 1945–1970, w: Bitwy Generała Władysława Andersa. Studia do Dziejów 2 Korpusu Polskiego, Praca zbiorowa, Leszno 2007, ISBN 978-83-925290-1-09. * Joanna Pyłat: Jak to ze zmianą struktury wyznaniowej na Pomorzu Zachodnim było?, w: Gazeta Niedzielna, 2/2997, 8 stycznia 2006 r., Veritas, Londyn. * Joanna Pyłat: Wkład duszpasterstwa w zagospodarowanie ziem północnej i zachodniej Polski, w: Gazeta Niedzielna, 48/2990, 27 listopada 2005 r., Veritas, Londyn. * Joanna Pyłat: Z dziejów Miastka, cz. I, w: Przegląd Zachodniopomorski, Nr 2/2003, Szczecin. * Joanna Pyłat: Z dziejów Miastka, cz. II, w: Przegląd Zachodniopomorski, Nr 4/2003, Szczecin. * Joanna Pyłat: Dziki zachód nad Świną, w: Nowy Wyspiarz, 2002. * Joanna Pyłat: Osadnictwo w pasie przygranicznym, w: Nowy Wyspiarz, 2001. Publikacje kartograficzne * Joanna Pyłat: Polska Piastów X–XII w. mapa, 2000, wyd. Logos. * Joanna Pyłat: Polska Kazimierza Wielkiego. mapa, 2001, wyd. Logos. * Joanna Pyłat: Rzeczpospolita Jagiellonów 1386–1572. mapa, wyd. Logos. * Joanna Pyłat: Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów do 1763 r. mapa, wyd. Logos * Joanna Pyłat: Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów 1669–1763. mapa, wyd. Logos. * Joanna Pyłat: Polska i Litwa za Jagiellonów. mapa, wyd. Logos Odznaczenia i wyróżnienia * 2007 – Medal Pro Memoria nadany przez Urząd do spraw Kombatantów i Osób Represjonowanych, za zasługi w utrwalaniu pamięci o ludziach i czynach w walce o niepodległość Polski podczas II wojny światowej i po jej zakończeniu. * 2003 – Brązowy Krzyż Zasługi nadany przez Prezydenta RP Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego. * 2002 – Wyróżnienie za humanitarność przez PAH. Przynależność do organizacji, instytucji i partii politycznych * Członek Światowej Rady Badań nad Polonią * Członek Fundacji Jana Pawła II * Członek Polskiego Towarzystwa Naukowego na Obczyźnie w Londynie * Członek Instytutu Historycznego Stefana Grota Roweckiego w Lesznie. * 1987–1991 – czynny instruktor ZHP (podharcmistrzyni) Źródła * Słownik biograficzny pracowników PUNO, Londyn 2008. * Who is who w Polsce, wydanie I, 2002. * Pamiętnik Literacki, Tom XXXVIII, Londyn, grudzień 2009, s. 76, 77, 78, 88. Kategoria:Polscy historycy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1969